MapList.mes
// // Map List Info // // Types: // START_MAP -- This is the starting map (there should only be one of these!) // SHOPPING_MAP -- This is the shopping map used in character creation. If not // present, then this process is skipped during character creation. // Starting Location (Convert for World by:) // (54624 - 32) / 64 = 853 // (45408 - 32) / 64 = 709 // Area: <#> -- This is the Index in area.mes that the map maps to // List of valid maps for game & Starting X/Y position {5000}{ShopMap, 514, 445, Type: SHOPPING_MAP, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5001}{Map-2-Hommlet-Exterior, 711, 521, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: OUTDOOR, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5002}{Map-7-Ruins-of-the-moathouse, 481, 552, Movie: 305, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: OUTDOOR} {5003}{Map-7-Tower_interior, 467, 490, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER} {5004}{Map-7-Moathouse_Interior, 484, 485, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER} {5005}{Map-8-Moathouse-Dungeon, 428, 406, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER} {5006}{Map-3-InnCellar, 495, 481, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5007}{Map-3-InnFirst, 487, 488, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5008}{Map-3-InnSecond, 465, 481, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: BEDREST, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5009}{Map-4-TradersBarn, 480, 490, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5010}{Map-4-TradersStore, 479, 483, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5011}{Map-5-Upper-Floor, 493, 469, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5012}{Map-5-Main-Floor, 477,498, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5013}{Map-5-Lower-Floor, 493,500, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5014}{Map-6-Cellar, 474, 480, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5015}{Map-6-Lower-Level, 474, 480, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5016}{Map-6-Main-Hall, 478, 491, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5017}{Map-6-Parapet-Level, 486, 480, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5018}{Map-6-Upper-Hall, 483, 473, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5019}{Map-6-Parapet-Interior, 479, 477, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5020}{map1-int01-prosperous-farmer, 477,485, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5021}{map1-int01-prosperous-farmer-upstairs, 484, 488, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5022}{map1-int03-woodcutter, 485, 485, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5023}{map1-int04-well-kept-farm, 473, 487, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5024}{map1-int04-well-kept-farm-upstairs, 472, 472, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5025}{map1-int05-prosperous-farmhouse, 489, 495, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5026}{map1-int06-leatherworker, 494, 485, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5027}{map1-int08-blacksmith, 485, 481, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5028}{map1-int10-weaver, 496, 489, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5029}{map1-int10-weaver-upstairs, 489, 494, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5030}{map1-int11-tailor, 491, 486, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5031}{map1-int12-strapping-farmer, 482, 485, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5032}{map1-int14-teamster, 482, 485, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5033}{map1-int15-Moneychanger, 483, 492, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5034}{map1-int16-cabinet-maker, 472, 484, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5035}{map1-int16-cabinet-maker-upstairs, 468, 475, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5036}{map1-int17-potter, 484, 476, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5037}{map1-int18-brewhouse, 479, 492, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5038}{map1-int19-modest-cottage, 487, 487, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5039}{map1-int21-cheesemaker, 481, 480, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5040}{map1-int22-mill, 498, 488, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5041}{map1-int23-reclusive-farmer, 485, 485, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5042}{map1-int24-the-grove, 494, 479, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5043}{map1-int25-herdsman-barn, 494, 479, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5044}{map1-int26-wainwright, 496, 489, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5045}{map1-int27-village-elder, 486, 477, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5046}{map1-int27-village-elder-upstairs, 480, 470, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5047}{map1-int28-carpenter, 478, 473, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5048}{map1-int09-new-building, 476, 488, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5049}{map1-int29-stone-mason, 482, 485, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5050}{MileStone 10 Map, 419, 399} {5051}{Map-9-Nulb-Exterior, 506, 368, Movie: 307, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: OUTDOOR, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5052}{Map-9-Nulb-Interior-Boatman, 480, 480, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5053}{Map-9-Nulb-Interior-Mother-Screng-Herb-Shop-1st-fl, 480, 480, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5054}{Map-9-Nulb-Interior-Mother-Screng-Herb-Shop-2nd-fl, 480, 480, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5055}{Map-9-Nulb-Interior-Mother-Screng-Herb-Shop-3rd-fl, 480, 480, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5056}{Map-9-Nulb-Interior-Smithy, 480, 480, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5057}{Map-9-Nulb-Interior-Snake-Brothel-1st-fl, 480, 480, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5058}{Map-9-Nulb-Interior-Snake-Brothel-2nd-fl, 480, 480, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5059}{Map-9-Nulb-Interior-Snake-Brothel-3rd-fl, 480, 480, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5060}{Map-9-Nulb-Interior-The-Water-Hostel-1st-fl, 480, 480, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5061}{Map-9-Nulb-Interior-The-Water-Hostel-2nd-fl, 480, 480, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5062}{Map-40-Temple-Entrance, 497, 504, Movie: 300, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: OUTDOOR} {5063}{map1-int02-modest-farmhouse, 480, 480, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER} {5064}{Map-11-temple-interior, 480, 480, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER} {5065}{Map-10-Tower-Ruins, 485, 494, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER} {5066}{Map12-temple-dungeon-level-1, 548, 589, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER} {5067}{Map13-dungeon-level-02, 488, 569, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER} {5068}{Map-Area-6-Imeryds-Run, 478, 483, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: OUTDOOR} {5069}{Map-Area-10-Decklo-Grove, 485, 487, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: OUTDOOR} {5070}{Random-Scrub, 480, 480, Flag: OUTDOOR} {5071}{Random-Forest, 480, 480, Flag: OUTDOOR, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5072}{Random-Swamp, 480, 480, Flag: OUTDOOR, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5073}{Random-Riverside, 490, 475, Flag: OUTDOOR, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5074}{Random-Scrub-Road, 480, 480, Flag: OUTDOOR, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5075}{Random-Forest-Road, 480, 480, Flag: OUTDOOR, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5076}{Random-Swamp-Road, 480, 480, Flag: OUTDOOR, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5077}{Random-Riverside-Road, 490, 475, Flag: OUTDOOR, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5078}{Map14-dungeon-level-03_lower, 519, 519, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER} {5079}{Map14-dungeon-level-03_upper, 406, 513, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER} {5080}{Map15-dungeon-level-04, 479, 590, Movie: 306, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER} {5081}{Map16-air-node, 477, 483, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER} {5082}{Map17-earth-node, 484, 473, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER} {5083}{Map18-fire-node, 505, 495, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER} {5084}{Map19-water-node, 480, 480, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER} {5085}{Map-9-Nulb-Interior-Generic-Nulb, 480, 480, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5086}{Map-9-Nulb-Interior-Generic-Nulb-2nd-fl, 480, 480, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5087}{Map-9-Nulb-Interior-Generic-Nulb-3rd-fl, 480, 480, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5088}{Map-9-Nulb-Interior-Generic-Nulb-4th-fl, 480, 480, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5089}{Demo-Moathouse1, 481, 552, Flag: OUTDOOR} {5090}{Demo-Menagerie, 490, 577} {5091}{Moathouse-exit-tunnel, 480, 480, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER} {5092}{Temple-escape-tunnel, 478, 474, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER} {5093}{Temple-deserted-farm, 496, 478, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: OUTDOOR} {5094}{Map-Area-5-Emridy-Meadows, 485, 367, Movie: 308, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: OUTDOOR} {5095}{Map-Area-9-Ogre-Cave-Exterior, 474, 518, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: OUTDOOR} {5096}{Vignette-Lawful-Good, 488, 484, Movie: 1000, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: OUTDOOR, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5097}{Vignette-Chaotic-Good, 484, 477, Movie: 1001, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: OUTDOOR, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5098}{Vignette-Lawful-Evil, 492, 489, Movie: 1002, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5099}{Vignette-Chaotic-Evil, 492, 496, Movie: 1003, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: OUTDOOR, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5100}{Vignette-Neutral, 495, 533, Movie: 1004, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: OUTDOOR, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5101}{Vignette-Good, 505, 488, Movie: 1005, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: OUTDOOR, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5102}{Vignette-Evil, 481, 505, Movie: 1006, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: OUTDOOR, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5103}{Vignette-Lawful, 500, 483, Movie: 1007, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5104}{Vignette-Chaotic, 510, 492, Movie: 1008, Type: START_MAP, WorldMap: 0, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5105}{Screenshot-temple_interior, 480, 480} {5106}{Map12-temple-dungeon-level-1-room-131, 480, 480} {5107}{Demo-Temple Interior, 490, 577} {5108}{Demo-Temple Dungeon 2-fire, 453, 391} {5109}{Demo-Air Node, 407, 406} {5110}{Demo-Hommlet, 447, 355, Flag: OUTDOOR} {5111}{CLIP-TEST, 500, 480, Flag: OUTDOOR} {5112}{Map-41-Temple-House, 467, 526, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: OUTDOOR} {5113}{Map-42-Temple-Tower, 493, 546, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: OUTDOOR} {5114}{Map-Area-9-Ogre-Cave-Interior, 484, 483, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER} {5115}{map1-int25-herdsman-house, 494, 479, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5116}{Tutorial Map 1, 509, 457, Type: TUTORIAL_MAP, Movie: 1027} {5117}{Tutorial Map 2, 495, 481} {5118}{Tutorial Map 3, 533, 485} {5119}{Map-49-Colosseum, 533, 485} {5120}{map1-int30-Frank, 489, 485, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5121}{Verbobonc, 505, 488, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: OUTDOOR} {5122}{Verbobonc-Archmage, 500, 483, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER} {5123}{Caravan, 488, 484, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: OUTDOOR, Flag: UNFOGGED} {5124}{Inn-1st-fl, 480, 480, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: BEDREST} {5125}{Inn-2nd-fl, 480, 480, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: BEDREST} {5126}{Underdark Map 1, 509, 457, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER} {5127}{Underdark Map 2, 495, 481, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER} {5128}{Underdark Map 3, 533, 485, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER} {5129}{Underdark Map 4, 478, 474, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER} {5130}{Underdark Map 5, 484, 483, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER} {5131}{Underdark Map 6, 474, 518, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: OUTDOOR} {5132}{Viscount-1st-fl, 473, 487, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER} {5133}{Viscount-2nd-fl, 472, 472, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER} {5134}{map1-int09-new-building-flipped, 476, 488, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER} {5135}{Verbobonc-Hextor, 492, 489, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER} {5136}{Verbobonc-tailor, 491, 486, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER} {5137}{Gnarley Forest, 474, 518, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: OUTDOOR} {5138}{Hickory Branch, 393, 555, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER, Flag: OUTDOOR} {5139}{Hickory Branch Crypt, 479, 479, Flag: DAYNIGHT_XFER} Category:Circle of Eight